


GUYS I SAW SOMEONE

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dick Jokes, Fluff, Friendship, Group chat, Love, M/M, Mention of sex, hoseok is so cute uwu, poor jooheon, sorry for the language, swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: "Hyungwonnie hyungChangkyunChangkyunHe looks like a hamster I wanna bite his cheeks uwuHyungwonnie hyungChangkyunChangkyunyes wonnie hyung tell me I’m all earsHyungwonnie hyungThat’s you and KihyunChangkyunI knowHyungwonnie hyungChangkyun that’s your boyfriend *comes there tos lap you*ChangkyunI KNOW I’M SO LUCKY *avoids the slap, smirks and pecks his boyfriends lips*Minhyukkie hyung*fake throw up noises* You are disgusting"So this is me with my stupid jokes and everything. Have fun.





	GUYS I SAW SOMEONE

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this it's crack but I like to write it so enjoy yourself and laugh.
> 
> Hoseok is so cute uwu

 

**I LOVE YOU BUT I HATE CUCUMBERS**

 

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Babe I’m gonna be late for 5 minutes Jooheon is not letting my leg go

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Minhyuk**

Jooheonnieeeee let him go we have a date

 

**Joohoney hyung**

But I’m bored

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

You order something I’m on my way

 

**Hyunwoohoo**

What did you do to Jooheon? He is crying with a cereal bowl in his hand

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

I told him I can’t take him to the amusement park with me and run like a tiger is chasing me

 

**Hoseokkie hyung**

POOR JOOHONEY

 

**Minhyukkie hyung**

I’ll take you Honey don’t cryyyyyyy

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Joohoney hyung**

Okay hyung *sniff sniff*

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Minhyukkie hyung**

Okay I’ll just wait in the cafe near the school Wonnie^^

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Order something just as sweet as you

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Hoseokkie hyung**

YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE UWU

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Joohoney hyung**

I’m about to throw up

**Changkyun**

Me too

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Stfu like you and your 'daddy' don't have fun with his big d--- 

 

**Joohoney hyung**

What? No? Eww! What?

**Changkyun**

WONNIE HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

We have thin walls you know

 

**Joohoney hyung**

How can I erase this info from my brain?

 

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

And you Joo we know you just don’t do music with Gunhee

**Changkyun**

What? No? Eww! What?

**Joohoney hyung**

DEAR LORD PLEASE ERASE THIS FROM OUR BRAIN

 

**Ki hyung**

I walked into them when they were in the room damn it I remembered that image

 

**Ki hyung**

God I’m going to pour bleach into my eyes

**Changkyun**

Save me some

**Hyunwoohoo**

I guess I’m dying

 

**Hoseokkie hyung**

I SHIP IT

 

**Joohoney hyung**

Hyunwoo hyung we know what you do with Hoseok hyung ‘we have thin walls you know’

 

**Hoseokkie hyung**

I UNSHIP IT

**Changkyun**

Guys

**Joohoney hyung**

Hyung~~~

**Changkyun**

GUYS WHAT THE FUCK

**Changkyun**

AM I INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING

**Changkyun**

SENPAIS NOTICE ME YOU ASSHOLES

**Minhyukkie hyung**

There is a couple infront of me and they are hugging shamelesly

 

**Minhyukkie hyung**

*Game Of Thrones Shame gif*

**Changkyun**

WHY AM I STILL WRITING?

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Youth these days *rolls his eyes 3 times*

**Changkyun**

I think I should get out of this gc

**Ki hyung**

Shut up like you are so different

**Changkyun**

I wear pink underwears now

**Minhyukkie hyung**

 

Ohhh is that the one Hoseok got you for christmas? The one with unicorn patterned?

 

**Hoseokkie hyung**

AWWWW CHANGKYUNNIE YOU LIKE THEM?

**Changkyun**

SO YOU DO IGNORE ME

**Changkyun**

ON PURPOSE  
**Changkyun**

FUCK YOU

**Changkyun**

And yes they are cute thank you Hoseokkie hyung

**Hoseokkie hyung**

ANYTIME KKUKKUNG!!

**Changkyun**

But seriously GUYS  
**Changkyun**

GUYS

**Changkyun**

GUYS

**Changkyun**

GUUUUUUYS

**Changkyun**

GUUUUUUUYYYYS

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

WHAT WHAT WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

 

**Joohoney hyung**

WHAT

**Changkyun**

I saw a cute boy with brown hair I think I’m in love *blush like a 15 year old*

**Joohoney hyung**

*drops the phone form his hand* What?

**Changkyun**

Lemme send you a pic

**Changkyun**

*Attach image file*

**Changkyun**

Isn’t he so cute I could eat him up

**Jooheon**

Are you kidding me?

 

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Changkyun

 

**Changkyun**

I wanna hug and squeeze him

 

**Hoseokkie hyung**

HE LOOKS SO CUTE

 

**Joohoney hyung**

…

 

**Joohoney hyung**

Hoseok hyung…

 

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Changkyun

**Changkyun**

He looks like a hamster I wanna bite his cheeks uwu

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Changkyun

**Changkyun**

yes wonnie hyung tell me I’m all ears

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

That’s you and Kihyun

**Changkyun**

I know

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

Changkyun that’s your boyfriend *comes there tos lap you*

 

**Changkyun**

I KNOW I’M SO LUCKY *avoids the slap, smirks and pecks his boyfriends lips*

**Minhyukkie hyung**

*fake throw up noises* You are disgusting

 

**Ki hyung**

Look who is talking

 

**Ki hyung**

Whenever I see you and Won together you are always sucking faces… IN PUBLIC

 

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

At least we don’t suck OTHER THINGS in public midget

 

**Ki hyung**

*shakes his shoulder* What can I do if you are coward?

 

**Changkyun**

That bathroom stall tho *blush blush blush x 3 times*

**Ki hyung**

Baby you know you can ‘blush’ more than that  *wink wink*

 

**Joohoney hyung**

First of all ew

 

**Joohoney hyung**

Second of all ew what the fuck I’m out

 

**Hyunwoohoo**

\-----

 

**Jooheonnie hyung**

Hyunwoo hyung is dying out of emberassement he needs cpr help

 

**Hoseokkie hyung**

I’M COMING

 

**Hyunwoohoo**

I can help *lifts his eyebrows twice*

 

**Joohoney hyung**

No I think I’m the one having a seziure

 

**Joohoney hyung**

When did this gc turn into a sex chat

 

**Ki hyung**

The moment I added Min

 

**Ki hyung**

Biggest mistake of my life

 

**Minhyukkie hyung**

I thought that was when you decided to run in the streets with a big heart sign over your dick

 

**Minhyukkie hyung**

May I add ‘naked’

 

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

ahahshhhshahha

 

**Ki hyung**

WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU BRING THAT UP

 

**Hyungwonnie hyung**

I stil have pics *wink with an evil face*

 

**Ki hyung**

Fuck you

 

**Ki hyung**

Fuck both of you

**Changkyun**

Baby calm down

 

**Changkyun**

*whispers* Wonnie hyung send me those when I’m home

 

**Changkyun**

*hugs his boyfriend* Shhhh it’s allright now

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
